Fire and Ice
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Jhonny Storm quiere volver a ser el héroe favorito de todos pero nueva heroína llega a Nueva York, opacando así a la Antorcha Humana. Este, al querer ser de nuevo el favorito a toda costa, hará de todo por conseguirlo. Aun que Nick Fury tiene otros planes. /Participaciones especiales de diversos héroes de Marvel/Yaoi incluido más adelante/


**N/A: **

Antes que nada, se que algunos me dirán que esto debería ir en la categoría de Comics de los 4F pero la verdad es que la historia allí iba a estar algo abandonada y además quería publicarlo en la sección de Avengers porque el Fics cuenta con la gran participación de S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores. Asi que espero no enojar a nadie... mucho.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La nueva Heroína.

*-*-*-*Torre de los 4 Fantásticos*-*-*-*

En la sala principal de la torre de los fantásticos súper héroes, Johnny cambiaba de canal con una expresión aburrida en su rostro y una bolsa de palomitas en su mano. Bostezo larga y ruidosamente mientras hacía calentar la bolsa de palomitas en su mano. Dejo un canal Gourmet, rolo los ojos y siguió viendo el programa con expresión aburrida. El sol cálido de verano entraba por la ventana, dando una ligera sensación de paz en la habitación.

Hoy estaba solo en esa gran Torre, en Nueva York .

Su hermana y su cuñado habían ido a visitar a Stark para hablar sobre los guardianes Ultron y la Zona Negativa, siendo ellos ayudados por el Dr. Hank Pym. Mientras que Ben había salido con Alicia a un romántico día de picnic en el cual no habían querido llevarlo. Silver Surfer, quien se había quedado en el planeta luego de derrotar a Galactus, se había ido a seguir conociendo la Tierra, tampoco había querido que él lo acompañase.

Y así fue como se quedó solo y aburrido en un bonito día sin nube alguna en el cielo.

Últimamente no había habido amenaza alguna en la ciudad por culpa de héroes como Los Vengadores, los X-Men y el tarado de Spider-Man. A causa de ellos, él se había quedado sin villanos con el cual divertirse y/o poder distraerse durante el rato en que lo dejaban solo.

Mientras Johnny volvía a cambiar de canales, noto algo que lo dejo sorprendido y perplejo. Era un canal de chismes, donde la rubia de escote pronunciado hablaba descaradamente de él.

—¿Y ustedes que opinan? —Dijo ella mirando al público— La Antorcha Humana ya está pasado de moda, ahora que su vida de súper héroe ha sido opacada por grandes como IronMan y el Capitán América... Yo creo que este absurdo héroe ha quedado en el olvido— dijo ella como broma y todos en el estudio se echaron a reír de él.

El rubio se levantó del sillón donde estaba acostado y boto al suelo las palomitas, apago furioso el televisor y arrojo al sofá el control remoto.

¡Él no había pasado de moda!, seguía siendo el cool súper héroe de siempre.

Miro molesto el televisor apagado y se dirigió al gran ventanal que se abrió cuando él se paró en frente. No se molestó en quitarse su playera azul ni sus jeans, solo salto de la ventana con sus brazos estirados.

—¡Llamas a mí! —grito para así envolverse en fuego y volar hacia el cielo, siendo observado por los peatones que caminaban por allí.

La Antorcha Humana volaba sin rumbo fijo, solo se deslizaba por el aire en busca de poder aclarar su mente. Aun se sentía muy enojado con aquella mujer que se osaba a decir que él era un apagado y pasado de moda ¡Ja! Él aún seguía siendo el héroe fantástico, playboy y admiración de muchos niños y adultos.

Johnny sonrió y bajo un poco su vuelo, le callaría la boca a todos los idiotas que decían que él ya no era el héroe que una vez fue. Les demostraría que la Antorcha Humana seguía siendo el héroe cool de siempre.

De pronto el sonido de las alarmas de seguridad detuvieron el vuelo del hombre, quien miro a varias direcciones en busca del alarmante sonido. Al girarse pudo ver a dos sujetos escapándose. Johnny sonrió felinamente ¡Que suerte! Este era su momento de poder volver a ser el héroe favorito de todos.

La Antorcha voló bajo y siguió a los sujetos sin que estos se percatasen. Los transeúntes que caminaban por allí solo podían dejarles el paso a los dos sujetos que corrían con maletines negros en sus manos y asombrarse al ver al héroe sobrevolando a los dos fugitivos.

Cuando estos giraron a un callejón sin salida, Johnny sonrió ya sintiéndose victorioso. Esos idiotas se lo habían hecho muy fácil.

Storm se posó sobre el suelo con una gran sonrisa y se deshizo de su súper poder. Camino con arrogancia hacia el callejón siendo vigilado por las curiosas miradas de las personas que habían decidido ver como terminaba todo aquello.

Pero al estar solo pendiente de su caminar orgulloso y arrogante, Johnny no vio como los dos sujetos eran lanzados a la calle por un manto de nieve. Los autos lograron esquivar a los hombres caídos y estos se pusieron de pie, tratando de huir de allí.

Johnny miro a los sujetos escapar y luego al callejón algo incrédulo. De allí vio como salía una figura femenina cubierta por un suave manto de neblina fría, su cuerpo era pálido- casi celeste- y cubierto solo por un leotardo azul que tapaba su busto y su entre pierna. Su largo cabello plateado caía en cascada sobre su espalda y su mirada dorada estaba fija en los ladronzuelos.

La joven monto un vuelo bajo, dejando una estela fría y blanca tras ella.

La multitud reunida en esa pequeña calle empezó a ovacionar a la nueva heroína, pidiendo a gritos que atrapara a los malhechores.

Johnny frunció el ceño y empezó a correr tras los ladrones de poca monta y la misteriosa mujer de hielo.

—¡Lamas a mí! —volvió a decir mientras su cuerpo nuevamente volvía a quedar en llamas. No tardó mucho en alcanzar a la joven— Lo siento, pero ellos son míos... —dijo maleducadamente cuando estuvo a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y la miro acusador.

La joven lo miro sorprendía y luego con molestia.

—Claro que no... —le dijo ella mientras estiraba su mano y creaba una pared de hielo, impidiéndole el escape a los dos sujetos vestidos de jeans oscuros y playeras verdes.

Estos se estrellaron contra la pared de hielo al igual que Johnny, que al volar rápidamente para poder ganarle a la mujer, no pudo evitar romper el hielo al estrellarse contra esta y darles nuevamente la oportunidad a los ladrones de escapar.

La mujer de piel fría apretó sus piños molesta. ¡Que idiota!

—No te metas en mi camino... —le dijo enojada mientras volvía a perseguir a los villanos.

Ella dio un soplido y una ráfaga de nieve envolvió a los hombres fugitivos, dejándolos tapados de nieve. Ella asintió satisfecha por lo que había conseguido y se paró en el suelo al ver como los dos sujetos forcejeaban por querer escapar de la nieve que los cubría hasta los hombros.

Las personas se acercaron a ver lo sucedido y no tardaron en aplaudir y ovacionar a la nueva heroína. La joven no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su piel casi blanca, no hacía falta aquello. Ella solo ayudo a la policía a atrapar a los ladrones de banco, nada más.

Johnny volvió a su estado normal y se acercó a la muchacha con los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta. Se suponía que a quien debían aplaudir debía ser a él y no a esa chiquilla.

—Ellos eran míos... —volvió a repetirle el rubio de manera acusadora y molesta. Los aplausos y las ovaciones cesaron para poder prestarle atención a la disputa que se estaba por empezar entre el héroe fantástico y la nueva heroína de hielo.

—¿Tuyos? —dijo ella molesta— No veo nada que diga que esos dos eran tus ladrones, además... Eres demasiado lento y obvio, nunca lo hubieses echo bien —le dijo ella con una sonrisa de burla.

El "Ooooh" del público no se hizo esperar.

Johnny apretó sus dientes fuertemente, sino fuese ella mujer ya la hubiera golpeado por haberse entrometido en algo que seguramente lo hubiese beneficiado a él.

La joven frente a él también se deshizo de su súper poder, mostrándola como en verdad era. Una hermosa joven de piel blanca, largo cabello plateado, ojos dorados y de baja estatura. Hermoso cuerpo bien formado y una preciosa sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro juvenil.

El rubio no pudo evitar quedársela mirando, pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio. Ella le había robado a sus ladrones y su victoria.

La policía rápidamente se acercó al lugar y apunto con sus armas a los ladrones que habían dejado de forcejear con la nieve, por si estos seguían con la idea de escapar. Aunque lo dudaban, aún seguían en presencia de la Antorcha Humana y de...

El jefe de la unidad de policía N23, Carlos Pena Jr., se acercó a la pareja que parecía querer matarse con sus miradas. Azul vs Oro.

—Gracias por ayudar a atrapar a los fugitivos hermanos Schmidt, señorita —dijo amablemente el hombre de cabello castaño, recibiendo así la atención de ambos héroes— ¿Podemos saber a quién se lo estamos agradeciendo? —pregunto con una sonrisa, la joven miro apenada al hombre uniformado.

—No fue nada, enserio... —dijo ella sonrojada, Johnny rolo los ojos con fastidio ¡Debió ser él a quien debían felicitar!. La joven peli-plateada, al ver como todos seguían interesados en saber quién era, no tuvo más remedio en decirles— Soy Rose Satana, pero pueden decirme Ice Girl si así lo prefieren... —dicho esto, la joven volvió a quedar completamente cubierta de ese manto frio. Su piel volvió a parecer de hielo y su pequeño traje azul adorno su cuerpo.

Rose tomo vuelo en el cielo despejado de verano y se perdió entre los altos edificios. La multitud aplaudió la marcha de Ice Girl mientras que los policías sacaban y metían a los patrulleros a los ladrones de bancos.

En tanto, Johnny no pudo más que apretar sus manos en cólera. Nadie había agradecido su intento de ayuda, es más ¡Fue completamente ignorado!.

—¡Llamas a mí! —luego de ello se fue volando de regreso a la Torre de 4F.

Mientras volaba no podía parar de maldecir a la niña que se había interpuesto en su camino. Si ella no se hubiese aparecido justo en esos momentos, él nuevamente estaría en el ranking de los Superhéroes favoritos del público.

Al llegar a la torra entro por la ventana por el cual se había ido horas antes y fue directamente al gimnasio, donde estuvo golpeando la bolsa de boxeo durante un buen rato para eliminar el estrés.

Ice Girl, Rose Satana.

Johnny frunció el ceño. La próxima vez él dejaría en ridículo a esa niña boba y volvería a ser el héroe favorito de todos.

* * *

**N/A: **Ojala les haya gustado...

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Osuwaris?... ¿Shawarma, al menos?


End file.
